Prophesy
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Two people arrive at the SGC with startling news from the future. Will they complete their mission or fail? Will the changes they make change the future? Pairings are involved.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter One**

Daniel Jackson sat at his desk studying a piece of parchment. This was an everyday routine for him, especially since he came back from the last mission with SG-1. Lines of curiosity formed on his features as he attempted to translate the parchment. He wrote the translations down in his notebook and studied them carefully. He was in the middle of translating the words when his teammates walked through the door.

"Jackson, Laundry's about ready for us in the briefing room." Cameron Mitchell said, leading the rest of the team into Daniel's office.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Daniel replied, not really paying much attention.

"I don't think he'll be ready." Vala whispered to Mitchell loud enough for Daniel to hear.

"I would be if you would shut up." Daniel replied looking at the dark haired teammate with a glare.

"What are you working on Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked with a slight smile. Mitchell rolled his eyes in exaggeration and Vala dropped her head back in annoyance.

"I'm translating this parchment, we found at PX4-693." Daniel answered with a look of complete curiosity on his face.

"What is the problem, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked stepping toward his friend. The others stepped forward as well.

"I'm not sure, but I believe the Ancients have broken one of their rules." Daniel said looking up at his friends.

**Chapter Two**

"What is this all about?" General Hank Laundry asked coming out of his office and sat in his chair.

"Well, sir, Jackson has discovered something that deserves looking into." Mitchell said looking directly at the General.

"Well where is he?" Laundry asked searching for the Doctor.

"I'm right here, General" Daniel said coming through the door not even looking up. He looked up with the look of pure confusion lining his features.

"Doctor, I don't like that look on your face." Laundry said. He knew the doctor well enough to know that if Daniel was confused it usually was not a good sign.

"General, I think we may have a problem." Daniel replied setting his notes on the table and then sitting down with Vala on his left, Mitchell across him with Teal'c to the left of Mitchell. Only one member was not present.

Colonel Samantha Carter was attending a preliminary hearing in Washington D.C. determining whether or not removal of the Goa'uld within former vice president Kinsey was necessary. The government believed since the parasite was inside one of their own, they could reach an understanding and in return for sparing the life of the Goa'uld, he would divulge certain information about the trust organization still in operation. Carter had attended the hearing with General Jack O'Neal, so in the eyes of the rest of the team she was well guarded, not that she needed protection. She could handle herself rather well.

General Laundry sat in his usual chair looking at the Doctor waiting for him to tell what the problem was.

"What is the problem?" Mitchell asked leaning forward on the table.

"Well, it's not necessarily a problem per say. It is more of a disaster."

"Speak clearly, doctor." Laundry said in agitation.

"Okay, here is a little review, before we get started." Jackson said handing Laundry a folder.

"As we all know, this world was inhabited by the Ancients or the Alterans thousands of years ago, and during that time a plague nearly wiped out their race. Now some of them ascended and some did not."

"Get to the point, Doctor." Laundry said.

"Okay, well the Ancients or the ascended Ancients created these rules. Their most important rule was not to interfere in the lives of the people in the lower planes of existence. Now, we know that some of the ancients have broken this law. Oma does by helping people ascend. Morgan le Fay did by helping us find Merlin's weapon and then by destroying Adria." Daniel said with a glance to Vala.

"And you did by helping us locate the eye of Ra." Mitchell said.

"Well yes, but that doesn't count."

"Why not? You were ascended. That is ancient." Mitchell replied sitting up straight.

"Gentlemen, please." Laundry interrupted. "Continue, doctor."

"The rest of the Ancients usually disapproved of such manners with which they would punish those who had broken the law. However, what I just found out today disapproves that." Jackson said while opening the folder in front of him. He looked at each member of his team before continuing. "The Ancients are returning to earth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

"What do you mean the Ancients are returning to earth?" Laundry asked in shock.

"I mean, they are coming. Now the parchment that we found on PX4-698 says that the ancient ones will return to the place they founded and will battle a great enemy."

"That's all." Mitchell asked Jackson.

"Well I just summed it all up. Apparently this was written long ago, before the Ori ever knew of our existence."

"Could the parchment be talking about the Ori?" Teal'c asked.

"No, I don't think so. You see the parchment begins with the destruction of their equals."

"The Ori" Mitchell replied.

Jackson nodded. "This line here states 'With the destruction of their equals, will raise a new and old enemy. He will rein a plague of destruction of all that is good and will gain allies'."

"What does that mean?" Vala asked leaning over Daniel's shoulder to look at the parchment.

"I'm not sure, but I think that means we have a new enemy on our hands." Jackson replied still studying the parchment.

"You mean to tell me that after we have defeated the Ori, Adria, and then finally Ba'al. We are still not through." Mitchell asked counting on his fingers the bad guys they had defeated.

"Apparently not."

Laundry gave a sigh of confusion and frustration, which meant he agreed with Mitchell.

"This is interesting." Jackson added. He looked up as the others leaned forward, except Teal'c.

"It says here, 'from the womb of a taken and conceived by a former, a child will be born with the knowledge and wisdom of the ages. It will be this child who will defeat the enemy with love and kindness'."

"I don't get it." Vala said still leaning on Daniel's arm.

"Me neither." Mitchell said.

"Nor I." replied Teal'c.

"I wish someone would explain." Laundry said looking at Jackson.

"That is what confused me. Apparently a child will or has been born with the knowledge of the Ancients."

"You're kidding. I thought that was against their laws." Mitchell said.

"Apparently they made an exception with the enemy coming."

"Who is this enemy?" Laundry asked.

"The parchment does not say."

"Sir, permission to return to the planet and find more info on the enemy and the kid" Mitchell asked looking at his superior.

"Permission granted, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. Colonel Carter is supposed to return tonight, unless the hearing has been recessed." Laundry said standing up. The rest of the team stood up with the General.

Just then the Stargate started up and the familiar voice of the Chief came through the intercom, "Unscheduled off world activation."

"Who would be returning?" Mitchell asked as they all headed down the stairs.

"No one, there is only one team off world and they are not due back until day after tomorrow." Laundry replied. They all stood next to the window watching the Stargate finish the receiving of the address.

"Sir, the iris will not engage." The chief replied trying to override the systems.

"Use the manual override." The General said.

A marine in the gate room attempted to activate the manual iris, but with no success.

"The manual will not engage either, sir." Replied Walter.

"Marines, stand by." Ordered the General.

A moment later a young woman accompanied by a young man stepped through the gate.

**Chapter Four**

The marines stood at attention, but lowered their guns just a hair as the young woman turned to the Stargate and with the wave of her hand the wormhole disengaged.

The couple walked cautiously down the ramp, stopping midway watching the marines. The bulk doors opened and General Laundry followed by SG-1 entered the gate room. As they approached, they noticed how the man gently placed his hand on the young woman's back as if to comfort her. Teal'c sensed something very peculiar about the couple but did not say a word. He noticed the woman's hair was a dark shade of brown and her eyes were the color of hazel, or at least that is what he would suppose. The young man standing to her right had a blondish brown color and his eyes were a bright blue. Teal'c stood there listening intently when he heard the young woman speak.

"General Hank Laundry and SG-1, how kind of you to welcome us. My name is Malory and this is my protector J.J."

The team stood in astonishment and confusion as the young woman said their names with familiarity.

"Excuse me, but do we know you." Mitchell asked stepping in front of the General.

"Not yet, but you will." Malory replied. "There are many topics we need to discuss, but first I believe you wish to examine us by Doctor Lam."

"Teal'c, will you escort these people to the good doctor?" Laundry replied, eyeing the new visitors with caution.

"Of course, General." Teal'c replied with a slight bow. Accompanied by only a few marines, Teal'c led the new arrivals to the doctor while the rest of the team went back up to the briefing room.

"I do not understand this. How could they get past the iris? How did they know our names? Who are they?" Laundry raged hitting the table in frustration.

"I don't know sir, but I find it curious what that girl did to the Stargate." Mitchell stated.

"Yes, I saw that. She just waved her hand and the wormhole puffed out." Vala said using her hands for effect.

"General, which we know of, there are three groups with the technology to do what she did, the Nox, the Tollans and the Asgard. Now the Tollans and the Asgard are gone. The Nox haven't been in touch recently."

"What are you saying, Dr. Jackson?" Laundry asked.

"I'm saying she could be another race we have yet to encounter."

"I agree, but which one?" Landry asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

"Okay, let's see, who we have here." Lam said walking up to her new patients with folders in her hands. She looked up to see that her patients were sitting on the same bed.

"Now I know you two must be really close but I am going to have to ask you to sit on separate beds for the examination." The young man, JJ, as his companion called him, looked worriedly down at her. Lam noticed that he actually seemed terrified to leave her. With the nod of her head, Malory smiled as JJ sat on the bed opposite her.

"You must forgive, JJ. You see we can't be separated for a long period of time."

"You two are married?"

"No, we are not. We are bonded. It is very complicated to explain. You see when we were born, we were connected. If we were to be separated for any length of time, we would die."

Lam looked at the two young patients and realized what the young woman was talking about. It sounded similar to what Doctor Jackson and Vala had experienced three years before. She looked at Teal'c who too had realized what Malory had been discussing and both nodded in unison.

"Okay, well, I can assure you that you two will not be separated for long. Now first I need to draw some blood, and then check your vitals."

"Before you do, there is something you need to know about us." Malory said with her hand raised in authority.

**Chapter Six**

"The Asgard informed us that there were four allied forces, the Asgard, the Nox, the Tollans, and the Furlings. Now we have made contact with all of them except the Furlings."

"Who we have not been able to locate" Mitchell said pointing for effect.

"She's not a Furling." Came a voice from the doorway to the briefing room. Dr. Lam stood in the doorway holding a few folders and slowly walked into the room. The team watched her as General Landry stood up. "She is an Ancient."

The entire team stood up and looked at Carolyn in amazement.

"She's an Ancient?" Mitchell asked with a smile.

"Technically yes, but she is still human. I can't explain it, but she has the Ancient DNA, everything."

"But you said she is still human." Vala asked looking at Carolyn with questions.

"Yes, she wouldn't tell me how or why, but she is a human with the physical attributes of an Ancient. She also has some strange anomalies in her blood which we are trying to localize. She is perfectly healthy, otherwise."

"What about the other one… JJ?" Daniel asked.

"Well, he has a different type of blood. His is much easier to explain. He is or used to be a Goa'uld."

"What?" Landry asked or nearly shouted.

"You can't tell. I thought you could tell if he is a Goa'uld."

"We can, under normal circumstances, but these are not normal circumstances. You see, he hasn't said a word since arriving in the infirmary, and, to make matters worse, he won't leave Malory's side for a second. I had to practically drag him to the other bed for examination."

"Woe, wait a second, you saying their married." Mitchell asked.

"No they are not married. Malory explained it to me and Teal'c. They are bonded. If they are separated for any length of time they will die."

"Boy that sounds oddly familiar. Doesn't it, darling?" Vala said looking at Daniel, who only glanced at her.

"Well that would explain why she called him her protector." Daniel said recalling Malory's words as they were being introduced.

"I better get back to my patients. I left Teal'c watching over them. That's all I have for you now sir."

Landry nodded to his daughter and she turned and left the room. He turned back the SG-1. "Doctor Jackson, could she be the one the parchment spoke of?"

"I don't know, General. She could be, but keep in mind she could also be the enemy it speaks of."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Seven**

Teal'c was standing at the door while Dr. Lam went to the briefing room to inform the others of her findings. He was out of earshot of the new arrivals. Or so they thought.

"You know you need to speak every once and a while, JJ. The SGC will start to think that you are a mute." Malory said with a smile at her best friend.

"I know. It's just so weird seeing them all again." JJ said with sadness in voice. Something Teal'c did not miss.

"I know. When I saw mom alive, I just wanted to run to her and hold her."

"You know we can't do that. Remember what Oma said, 'Not until they are ready can you tell them the truth.' Remember."

"I remember. It's just hard, and then seeing my dad too. Still fit and with that full head of hair. You know, my mom told me once that she could never get over how full his hair was."

"You do realize that his hair was not gone, in fact he still had his hair."

"Yeah, I do. I didn't see your mom." Malory said sniffing from the tears she had shed over the discussion.

"She's not here. I remember the date. She said that she was out of town and wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"I bet you can't wait to see her."

"Yeah, but I'll be like you. I can't do anything about it." JJ said with more sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry. We can. Just remember Oma's words."

"Using my own words against me, I see." JJ said with a little levity. "You are getting more and more like your father every day."

"Really?" Malory asked tilting her head to the side, something Teal'c found familiar. "Dad always said I was mother incarnate."

"That's your dad talking."

"That's YOUR dad talking now." Malory said with a laugh.

"You're right we are our parents." JJ replied laughing along with her.

They laughed for a good minute until they stopped and slowly their laughing faces turned into serious ones.

"They will have to know soon."

"Know what? That Ahriman is on his way. JJ, they have the parchment already."

"How do you know? Never mind." He said before she said anything. "Look they might have the parchment, but they don't have the name of the destroyer. Or of you."

"I know, but they do know that he is coming. That's all we need to know."

Before they could continue their chat, Dr. Lam returned to complete their examination. Teal'c, who had been listening intently to their conversation, stared at them in confusion. Malory noticed the staring and realized that Teal'c had heard their conversation. Oma had told her that the Jaffa had very good ears and to be careful what was said in front of him. Like she didn't already know that, she had spent her entire childhood looking around every corner waiting to get out of earshot of the Jaffa. She can count how many times her play times had failed because of the very intuitive ears of Teal'c.

When Dr. Lam left to receive the results of the blood work analysis, Teal'c was again left in the room with the two visitors. Malory looked at Teal'c and tried to figure out what words would be sufficient. JJ had gotten up from his bed and sat down next to Malory. Teal'c noticed how they seemed to move as one with no thought or signals to indicate their movements.

"Teal'c, I know you heard our conversation a while ago. I must ask that you not say anything to the others just yet. The time has not yet come for them to know."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, a trait both of them knew very well.

"Where are you from?" Teal'c asked staring at both.

"We are from here, Teal'c. We were both born here in the SGC." Malory replied.

"Will be" JJ added, raising a finger, another trait Teal'c knew all too well.

"Will be?" Teal'c asked.

"Teal'c, you must understand. We are not from this time." Malory stated.

"We are from the future, Teal'c." JJ said with a look of pain.

"The future?" Teal'c asked again raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know when the team was trapped on board the _Odyssey_? You all spent fifty years on board that ship until Sam figured out a way to reverse the timeline. You were the only one who knew what happened in those fifty years. It's like that, except we are the only two who knows what will happen in the future." JJ said, pointing at himself and Malory.

Teal'c nodded in agreement. He was still unsure if these two were telling the truth or not. He did, however, realize that they knew about the parchment. From the future or not they could prove to be beneficial to the SGC.

"Why are you here?" Teal'c asked.

JJ looked at Malory. Teal'c noticed it was the first time the young woman ever showed fear since she stepped through the Stargate.

Malory swallowed before she answered his question. "I'm here to help you stop Ahriman."

Teal'c raised his head. He was going to ask more questions, but Dr. Lam came through the door before he could ask his questions. The look on her face was enough to stop the world from turning. Malory and JJ looked at each other and knew that the good doctor knew as well.

"Please don't tell any of them yet, Doctor. The time is not yet right." Malory said.

**Chapter Eight**

"The mission has been scrubbed, SG-1." The General said over the intercom.

SG-1 turned and looked at the General with questions in their eyes.

"Meet me in the briefing room." Was all he said as he turned and headed up the stairs.

SG-1 looked at each other and Mitchell, giving a shrug, led the way to the changing room and then the briefing room. They walked into the briefing room and noticed that Dr. Lam, Teal'c and the new arrivals were sitting at the conference table already. Mitchell, Vala, and Daniel each sat down, taking a glance at the new arrivals. Landry walked out of his office and sat down in his usual chair and began to speak.

"I'm sorry for scrubbing the mission, SG-1, but new information has come up regarding the planet, and your mission." Landry said looking at the young visitors.

"What sort of new information, Sir?" Mitchell asked.

"I don't know, but Teal'c said it was relevant to your mission."

All eyes turned to Teal'c, except for three. Teal'c turned his head and looked down at Malory, who had sunk in her chair.

"Malory." Teal'c said continuing to look down at his new charge.

Malory looked up at Teal'c and found that his eyes had softened and held reassurance. She turned her head and looked at JJ, who also held the same warmth. She took his hand and, while holding it, she began to speak.

"We are from the future." She began looking at all of their faces. The shocked look on all of their faces was enough to make her stop and squeeze JJ's hand. "We have come to help you defeat Ahriman."

"Ahriman?" Jackson asked looking closely at Malory.

"Yes, Doctor Jackson."

"Uh, Jackson, who is Ahriman?" Mitchell asked tearing his eyes away from Malory and looking at Jackson.

"He is the Hindu version of Satan. In Hindu religion, he is said to devour all good and replace it with evil."

"Well that sounds horrible." Vala said.

"It is horrible, which is why we have come." Malory replied. "Over a thousand years ago, the Ancients lived on this planet, and, as you well know, they prospered beyond belief. However there was one who believed that, because of their knowledge, they should enslave the entire galaxy. Play God as it were. The Ancients disagreed and together they banished him in a ruined temple on another planet."

"Why did they not just destroy him?" Vala asked.

"Because he was so powerful and dangerous, he was more powerful than them, besides one of their laws is not to take life but to preserve it. They could not bring themselves to destroy him. They thought he would be undisturbed there, until SG-1 discovered it."

"Hold on. Are you saying that we are the reason this thing is out?" Mitchell replied angrily.

"No, I am not saying that. I am just saying that the planet was well known, but undisturbed until you found it. You may know it as the former Jaffa stronghold of Dakara."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Nine**

The team looked at Malory in confusion and shock, especially Teal'c.

"Dakara?" Mitchell asked standing up.

"Please, Cameron, sit down." Malory stated, not realizing what she said.

The others noticed, and began to look at her questionably, except Teal'c and Carolyn. JJ leaned over her and whispered, "You said Cameron." Malory closed her eyes in realization. She breathed out a sigh.

"I apologize. Please sit down." Malory said pointing to Mitchell's chair.

"Wait a minute," Jackson interceded. "You said you were from the future. Which future?"

Malory paused and looked down. JJ squeezed her hand for reassurance. Malory glanced at JJ and smiled at him. She turned and looked at Jackson. "From your future, Doctor Jackson."

"Our future? Wouldn't this be considered as creating a time paradox?" Vala asked looking at Malory and then Daniel. Daniel nodded.

"It would in an unforeseen circumstance or should I say if it was unplanned. However, this is not unforeseen or unplanned." Malory said holding tightly to JJ hand.

"What do you mean?" Landry asked.

"I mean, we planned to come back. This was all preordained. If we hadn't come back here the future would be disastrous."

"She speaks the truth, General." Teal'c said speaking for the first time.

"Mal, I think it's time they knew." JJ said. Malory looked at JJ with sad eyes.

"JJ, Oma said that they couldn't know yet."

Jackson and the rest of the SG members straightened up at the mention of Oma's name.

"No, Oma said that we would know when the time is right. I believe the time is right. Remember what your mother said."

Malory gave a slight smile at the mention of her mother. Teal'c noticed it was a sad smile. He knew her true identity, but he didn't know the truth of what happened. Still he had suspicions.

"I am sure you are familiar with the parchment SG-1 found. The one which spoke of a prophesy." SG-1 nodded. "The child, the scroll speaks of, is me."

"You?" Jackson said pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, me," Malory said nodding at each person. "I have the knowledge of the Ancients, given to me by my father, when I was born. I also have the power of Ancients."

"Power of the Ancients?" Vala asked curiously.

"Yes, also a gift from my father." Malory said with another sad smile.

"Who is your father?" Mitchell asked looking very carefully at the young woman.

"Is he even alive?" Vala asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, he is alive." Malory said casting her eyes down.

"Then who is he? Where can we find him?" Jackson asked.

Teal'c looked down at Malory along with Carolyn. Malory looked up at Teal'c and with the nod of his head, Malory continued.

"He is in this room." Malory said with a low voice.

_It is alright, little one. It is time they knew. _Came a voice inside of Malory's head. She recognized the voice right away. "Okay, Oma." Malory whispered.

Malory lifted her head and looked at the man who she called father for twenty-four years. All eyes turned to the man she had focused her eyes on. Mitchell turned his head and looked at Malory with confusion.

"Jackson? Jackson is your dad?"

Malory just cast her eyes down and with a nod everyone knew, Doctor Daniel Jackson was the father of this young girl.

**Chapter Ten**

"What? How? I never!" Jackson said standing up shock lining his features.

"Doctor, sit down. We don't know the whole story." Landry said looking carefully at Malory.

"Malory speaks the truth." Teal'c said looking at Jackson.

"How do you know, Teal'c?" Jackson asked glaring at his friend.

"It is true, Doctor." Doctor Lam confirmed. "Her DNA came back and she has similar genes to Doctor Jackson and…" Lam trailed off looking at Malory.

"And…" General Landry asked.

Malory nodded and leaned on JJ. JJ wrapped his arm around Malory for support.

Lam cleared her throat. Looking nervously at Daniel, she finished her sentence.

"…and Vala."

All turned to Jackson who had lost grip of the chair he was holding and fell to the floor. He wasn't the only one. Vala Mal Doran followed Daniel to the floor.

Mitchell looked at Malory and then the general.

"Well so much for an everyday mission to save the galaxy, sir."

Landry nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Eleven**

Daniel slowly awoke in the infirmary still feeling lightheaded. He raised his hand to his head and let out a groan.

"Are you feeling better, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked standing next to the bed.

"Some, but my head still feels light. What happened anyway?" Daniel asked looking at his friend.

"You fainted." Dr. Lam replied walking up to the men.

"I what?" Daniel asked sitting up in his bed.

"You were not the only one." Lam said turning to look at the bed next to Daniel's.

Daniel turned his head and saw a familiar head of dark hair resting on the bed. "Vala?"

"She has been out for over an hour. We haven't been able to revive her. Considering the news, I suspect she will be out for some time."

"Yeah, where are they?" Daniel asked remembering the news that landed him in there.

"They are upstairs in the briefing room waiting for news. Malory refused to give any more information until the two of you gained conscious again." Lam said looking at Daniel sympathetically.

"So it's true isn't it? Malory is my…"

"Daughter" Malory finished entering the room with JJ following her and General Landry standing at the door with both Carter and O'Neil. "Yes it is true. You are my dad. I know you don't believe me, but I am speaking the truth. A trait I inherited from you, as mom would say." She finished with a smile.

"Mom?" Daniel said glancing at the woman in the next bed.

"Yes, she is my mom. You can believe me or not. The choice is up to you. All I know to tell you is that you two are my parents. I was born right here in this room. I was raised here at the SGC. My full name is Malory Samantha Jackson. If you still think this is unreal, here." Malory dug out some photographs out of her pants and handed it to Daniel.

Daniel looked down at the photographs and his eyes widened at what he saw. The first picture was a photo of him and Vala. He was dressed in a tuxedo and she was wearing a white gown. They were holding each other very closely and laughing. The next photo showed Vala in a hospital garb holding a baby and he was sitting next to her. Both were looking at the child in Vala's arms. They looked so peaceful and happy. The rest of the photos were of him, Vala, and apparently their daughter at different stages of her life. The last picture threw Daniel in for a loop. It was a picture of Malory standing in front of the Stargate dressed in full off world uniform. Standing next to her was Vala, and on the other side of Malory was Daniel. Daniel brought the picture closer to examine it. He could not believe it. Malory looked exactly like Vala in her stance and yet she had his characteristics. He knew then that she was telling the truth. This young woman in these photos and standing beside him was his and Vala's daughter.

Daniel looked up at Malory and noticed there were tears in her eyes. He knew by the look on her face that it was completely true. She had inherited Vala's tears! Daniel knew of only one thing to do. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and held his arms out. Malory smiled a smile Vala would be proud of and stepped into his arms. To the onlookers it was a touching scene, a father and daughter moment, and to the woman in the other bed, it was a hope for the future.

**Chapter Twelve**

Malory leaned away from her dad and looked into his eyes. She knew he believed her with just a glance. She heard movement coming from the other bed and looked to find her mother sitting up holding her arms out as well.

"I don't need pictures to know you are mine. You have a flair for the dramatics." Vala said with a smile.

Malory smiled and leaped into her mother's arms and held on for dear life. JJ watched the display with tears burning his eyes. He knew how much they meant to her and what happened before they were sent back. It had torn her up inside so much that she started to withdraw. If not for the constant nagging on his part she probably would not have made it through. He felt a presence standing next to him and knew, before he looked up, who it was. Teal'c had watched the display of affection with a smile on his face. He had seen what Daniel's life would be like if he accepted his feelings for her. He had never seen his friends so happy, until now. He looked down at the young man standing next to him and gave him a slight nudge. JJ looked up and with a shake of his head he said, "Not now. This is her moment."

"Now that the family reunion is out of the way," began Mitchell. "Do you mind finishing up about Dakara and Ahriman?" he finished looking at Malory.

Malory nodded. "Should we go back up to the briefing room or is here good for you?"

"Here is just fine." Landry said coming into the room.

Malory cleared her throat. With a glance at JJ she began, "Dakara, as you know was destroyed by my half-sister Adria." She said looking at her mother with loving eyes. "That was the beginning of the end. Or so the Ancients call it. Since its destruction, Dakara has been abandoned, which is why it has taken Ahriman so long to return."

"He feeds on fear and hatred." Daniel replied hesitantly.

"Not exactly." Malory said, looking at her father. "He gains most of his power through worship, and although he does feed on fear, he bathes in blood. He needs sacrifices."

"Of course, that makes sense. Ancient myths and cultures always have some sort of sacrifice to their gods in order to prove their worth." Daniel said.

"Yes, but these sacrifices are people. Since only a few Jaffa remained on Dakara, he began with them. There is one Jaffa, in particular he chose as his right hand. You should know him, Teal'c. His name is Ach'ran."

Teal'c raised his head in recognition. He had heard that there were no survivors left on Dakara. That was pain enough, but to hear that one of his closest friends had become a servant of a dark power was unthinkable.

"Ahriman knew of the Goa'uld. He knew of their hunger for power. He knew that their strongest force was not technology, but the Jaffa. He knew their weaknesses and strengths. That is how he lured Ach'ran into his fold. I'm sorry Teal'c. I know he was a good friend. When you see him, do not think of him as a friend. The man you knew is dead. Ach'ran is no more than a memory." Malory said with sadness touching her eyes. "I learned the hard way that once Ahriman has control over someone they cannot be freed." She added bowing her head. Everyone watched as Vala stood and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Malory returned the hug and a minute later, Vala backed away.

Malory continued. "I am here to stop Ahriman before he gets any stronger."

Everyone stood in shock at her bold statement. Carter and O'Neil, who had watching the entire scene quietly, stepped forward.

"How?" Jack asked folding his arms across his chest. "No offense, but so far we have not seen any proof that you have the powers or knowledge of the Ancients."

"You want proof, Uncle Jack." Malory said with a determined look on her face. JJ, recognizing that look, rolled his eyes and whispered, "Oh, no."

The next thing they knew Jack was being lifted off the ground, and being moved across the room and back again.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Mitchell said with a smile.

"Okay, you have proven you have telekinesis or whatever you have. Now I would appreciate it if you put me down. Now would be a great time." Jack said moving his arms around as if trying to gain balance.

Malory shrugged and lowered Jack onto the floor. Teal'c looked down at JJ and found that he had his head in his hand. Obviously, she had done that before.

"What other powers do you have?" Carter asked, resting her hand on Jack's shoulder to steady him.

"All of the powers of the Ancients, telekinesis, telepathy, healing properties, shifting, and prophesy." Malory stated with a rise of her chin.

Jack looked at Carter then at Vala and Daniel. "Oh yeah, she is definitely your kid."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Okay, before we go any further," Vala began looking at her daughter. "Could you please tell us how you got here in this time?"

Everyone looked at Malory and JJ, clearly they had been thinking the same thing, but with the news of the new threat the question had been forgotten.

Malory looked at JJ and with a slight nod. He answered the question. "We were able to use the time machine on P4X639 in order to get here."

"Wait a minute." Mitchell said raising his hand. "Isn't that the planet where General O'Neil and Teal'c were caught in the time loop, and repeated the same day over and over for three months?"

Malory nodded. "We were able to modify it and use it to transport us back."

"How, I mean, that devise didn't work right for the Ancients when they built it why would it work now?" Mitchell asked.

"Because they didn't know then what they know now." JJ answered looking at Malory.

"Okay so you used the device to come back in time. Is there anything else that we might need to know?" Mitchell asked.

"Why are you the one asking the questions, Uncle Cam? There are other questions that the rest of the team wishes to ask." Malory asked with a smile.

Mitchell shrugged and looked at the rest of the team members for support. Sam lowered her head and chuckled.

Malory looked at Vala and with a smile she said, "Yes he is."

The others looked at Vala with inquisitive looks. Vala blushed at what had transpired and said, "I was merely wondering who JJ's parents where. That's all."

Everyone turned their eyes to JJ and waited. JJ swallowed a lump in his throat and with a glance at Teal'c he pointed to the couple standing to the left of him.

Mitchell rolled his eyes and let out a laugh at that realization.

Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neil were the parents to the young man standing next to Teal'c.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jack's jaw had dropped and Sam's eyes had widened. Mitchell tried not to laugh to loud. General Landry covered his mouth and attempted to hold back the laughter. Teal'c raised his brow and a grin appeared on his face. Daniel's eyes widened at first and then relaxed into amusement. Vala couldn't help but to smile and attempted with little success to control her laughter. Malory had moved next to JJ and wrapped her arms around him for comfort.

Jack was the first to compose himself. He looked at JJ and then addressed Daniel.

"Danny boy, now I know how you felt."

Daniel smiled and looked at Vala, who winked at him.

Sam walked up to JJ and looked at him closely. He had the same eyes as hers. His nose was Jack's, but the real turning point was his smile. It was hers and Jack's rolled into one. She couldn't believe it. Without one word she took him in her arms and held onto to him. Malory had stepped back when Sam had stepped forward to give them room. It was a touching scene, much like hers had been. She couldn't imagine a more perfect moment when Jack stepped forward and wrapped his arms around both of them. General Landry motioned to the rest of the onlookers. Teal'c nodded and grabbed Mitchell's arm and pulled him out of the room. Daniel and Vala walked out of the room with Malory in between them.

**I know this seemed short. Don't worry I'm working on the rest of the story and hoping not to disapoint. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all those who reviewed this story with kind words and encouragement.**

**Hope you enjoy this latest edition.**

**Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from you!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_Run Malory run!" Daniel screamed at his daughter._

"_No, I won't leave you!"_

"_Don't worry about us you've got to get to the gate." Daniel said pushing his daughter towards JJ._

"_DAD, I can't!" Malory screamed trying hold on to her dad like her life depended on it._

"_Malory, listen to your father! Go you have to make it to the gate!" Vala screamed firing the M90 towards the hall._

"_No!" Malory screamed as JJ pulled her down the hall. "I won't leave them. Let me go!"_

"_Mal, they're right we have to make it to the gate."_

"_No!" Malory watched as a dark figure floated down the hall and stopped within a few feet of her mother._

"_Mom!"_

"_Vala!" Daniel screamed at his wife._

_Vala turned, but it was too late. The figure lifted her off the ground and glared at Malory. With a sinister smile, the figure broke Vala's neck like a twig and threw her limp body away like trash._

_Malory screamed as Daniel looked at the body of his dead wife. He lifted his M90 and stepped back to stand beside his daughter. Malory stretched out her mind and projected a shield around her dad and her best friend. They ran to the gate and Malory waved her hand and the wormhole was established. They stepped through just in time to see the rest of the SGC succumbing to the power of Ahriman._

_On the other side, Malory collapsed, not for lack of strength, but for the overwhelming emotion. Daniel wrapped his arms around his daughter and together they cried for the death of Vala Mal Doran Jackson._

"Noo!" Malory screamed waking up from her nightmare. Tears poured down her face as reality hit her. Her mother had died protecting her, and now she was here protecting Malory again. Malory cried running through her dream again trying to find some clue as to why Ahriman killed her mother. She wasn't even the closest person to him. Malory couldn't understand it. Her entire life she had trained for that day to come. She had been trained to protect not only herself, but her family as well, and she had failed. Her mother had died, and Malory couldn't do anything to stop her death. She cried even harder through her cries she did not hear the knock on the door or the door open. Malory looked up to see the object of her dream, standing next to her bed. Vala sat on her future daughter's bed and gently pulled her into an embrace. With a silent cry, Malory cried to her heart's content in the arms of her mother, silently praying that her mission will succeed.

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You had that dream again didn't you?" JJ asked looking at Malory worriedly.

Malory nodded taking a sip of coffee. She had come to the cafeteria before the crowd, to be alone and to get a cup of coffee. That didn't work quite like she had in mind, for the second she sat down; JJ had walked through the door. He always knew where she was and when she needed to talk. That was the beauty of their relationship.

"Are you okay?" He asked placing his hand on hers.

"I'm fine. I don't know how she knew, but mom came into my room last night and stayed with me for the rest of the night." Malory said looking up and into his eyes.

JJ smiled. "Your mom has always had a unique way of knowing exactly when you needed her."

Malory smiled. JJ was right. Whenever Malory needed comfort, her mother was always there to hold her. Daniel always said that it was because Vala was unique in every way. Plus, Vala always wanted a daughter to make for the demon she had before.

"How did the reunion go last night with your parents?" Malory asked.

"Wonderful, but sad. Seeing them again was hard, especially since I know what will happen to them."

"You know that is not true. We are changing the future remember. Everything we know will change. We knew that when we transported back in time."

"How do you know, Mal? How do you know everything will change? For all we know we could be making things worse by being here." JJ said angrily.

"I know because Ahriman is weak now, and the best possible way to defeat him is getting him before he gains any more power."

"Mal, you still did not answer my question. How do you know? And please do not say it is because of the ancients." JJ said raising his hands.

"It is not because of the Ancients. I know everything will be alright because I have faith. Remember what Cameron said, 'Faith is a powerful thing'." Malory said with a smile.

"I thought he didn't believe in any of that stuff." JJ said.

"Actually I do." Came a voice from behind JJ. Malory looked up to see Cameron's eyes sparkling with humor at what he said. "My grandma always made sure I believed it. That was her legacy to me." He finished as he sat down next to JJ.

"Your legacy to us." Malory stated with a smile.

Mitchell eyed her and realized she spoke the truth. "Thanks, lil' Mal."

Malory grinned and replied, "Actually you called me 'Mini-Jackson' because I always seemed to act just like him."

"You do. Especially when artifacts are involved." JJ said with reluctance.

"And here I thought you took after my side." Vala stated as she strode up followed by Daniel, O'Neil, Sam, Teal'c, and Landry.

"She did when it comes to the annoying faze." JJ replied while rolling his eyes.

"Cut that out." Malory stated slapping JJ on the wrist. The onlookers laughed at the spectacle they had just witnessed.

"See she does take after you." JJ said shaking his hand.

Daniel looked down at Vala, who smiled her famous smile, and couldn't help but smile down at her. _Maybe it could work._ He thought.

_It can, if you try._ Malory thought. Daniel looked down at her and realized that she could in fact read minds. He smiled a forced smile and let out a sigh. Vala looked up at Daniel and, not knowing what had happened, slapped him on the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" Daniel asked rubbing his arm.

"For sighing." Vala replied folding her arms.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, Daniel. It has to do with everything." Vala said as she turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Everyone watched her leave and then turned to Daniel. Malory thought, _Go after her dad. She needs you more than you know and more than she lets on_.

Daniel turned to Malory, nodded and walked out the door to find Vala.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter only features D/V. Things needed to be said between the charaters and I figured they needed a chapter to themselves. Don't worry though Malory and JJ will be in the next chapter and more of their history will be revealed. Keep those reviews coming! I love hearing from you!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Daniel walked to Vala's quarters and stopped just outside the door. He lifted up his hand to knock and paused. He heard faint sobs on the other side of the door. He bowed his head and let out a sigh. Without knocking, Daniel opened the door and found Vala sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, tears falling down her face.

She didn't look up, she didn't have to. She knew who it was. For the three years that Vala had been at the SGC, there was only one person who came to her when she needed someone: her Daniel.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I don't know why I did what I did." Vala said through her tears.

Daniel sat down next to her and casually put his arm around her. "It doesn't matter, Vala."

Vala looked up at him tears still pouring down from her eyes. "Why?"

"I thought about what you did after you left. Vala, no one can blame you for wanting another chance to be a mother."

Vala sniffed. "I always thought, before I was taken as a host, that I would get married and have children of my own. Twice now I have been introduced to daughters and I didn't even get to see them grow up."

"Vala, Adria was part Ori. She was genetically altered to grow exceptionally fast. Malory is from the future, a future that has not happened yet. According to her, you will get that chance."

"How can you be so sure, Daniel? She says she is our daughter, and the last time I checked you won't even…" Vala turned her head and another sob escaped from her throat.

"Vala, look at me." When she shook her head, Daniel used his other hand and turned her face towards him. "Hey."

Vala looked up at his pale blue eyes and saw concern and something else she had never seen before.

"Vala, all the times you hit on me and I pushed you away, I always thought that you were messing with me. Then, I got to know you, and I realized that you were protecting yourself from getting to close to anyone. So was I. Vala, after everything you have been through, I understand why you did what you did."

"But, now?" Vala asked in a whisper captivated by the sincerity and truth in his words.

"But, now," Daniel sighed looking deep into her pale green eyes, rubbing his thumb along her cheek softly. "I realize that I have been pushing you away even further, because I have been scared of committing to a new relationship. Ever since my wife died, I have been scared of being hurt again. Then after Sarah, I began to think I was jinxed when it came to women."

Daniel sighed again, dropped his hand from her face and picked up one of Vala's. "Then here you came, kidnapping me, tying me up, beating the crap out me, kissing me, lying to me." Vala dropped her eyes, but the next words caused her to look up again. "And then you opened up to me about your past. After that day, I began to see something special in you. I really began to see it when you disappeared for three weeks when you lost your memory. I began to see that you were everything I could ever hope to find in this entire galaxy and beyond."

He ended with a smile, and Vala realized that he smiled more with her than with anybody else on the base. Sure he smiled when he found something interesting on a tablet or text, and when he's fooling around with Cameron and the team, but he never smiled that special smile except around her. She lifted her free hand and touched his face like she had done a dozen times or more.

"I began to see you were special to me, when you tried to save me from the mob when they burned me alive. I really felt it when you had to play the hero and had your brain sucked building Merlin's weapon. I never felt such emptiness and pain as when Adria took you away and you were gone for a month." Tears began to fall again and Daniel lifted the hand holding Vala's and wiped the tears away from her face.

"I missed you during that time too, Vala. Every time Adria would look at me I would imagine your face. I would hear your voice in the back of my head whenever I felt alone. You got me through that dark time, Vala. You, no one else but you. I wanted so bad for you to believe me. Jack, Teal'c, and the others didn't matter as much as you." Daniel replied hurt lining his features.

Vala lifted her hand and touched his hair a faint smile played on her lips. "Deep down I did, but I didn't want to risk losing you again. A small part of me believed Adria had won you over, and I couldn't risk being hurt more. Now I look back and I realize that no matter what you looked like or where you had been. You were never lost to me, Daniel."

"And I never will be, Vala. You can count on that." Daniel said leaning forward.

Vala smiled and waited. Daniel gently placed his lips on Vala's. This kiss was not like the one they shared on _Prometheus_. This kiss was filled with promise and hope. It seemed so familiar to both of them that when Daniel pulled back a smile displayed on his lips. Vala returned the smile and wrapped both of her arms around his neck and shifted to where she was sitting on his lap. Daniel wrapped both arms around her and tilted his head forward. Vala returned the gesture with a smile. As their heads touched, both let out a sigh, and knew that this was meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the wait! Life has been hectic! But don't worry I haven't forgotten about ya'll. As promised this chapter features Malory and JJ and the rest of the gang as well.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think. I love getting feedback!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Daniel and Vala had been gone for over thirty minutes, when Mitchell asked pointing at the door, "Should we have gone after them?"

Malory smiled and shook her head. "They need this."

Mitchell smiled and nodded in agreement along with the rest of the team.

"There is something you need to explain since we are all here, with the exception of Dr. Jackson and Vala." Landry began stepping closer to JJ.

"We're right here, General." Daniel replied from the doorway. His arm was around Vala's waist and hers around his. Both looked at Malory and smiled. She nodded and returned the smile.

Landry didn't say a word only nodded towards the Doctor and Vala, and returned his attention to Malory and JJ.

"What would you like to know, General?" JJ asked placing his arms on the table.

"When Dr. Lam examined you, she said that you are or had been a Goa'uld. Could you please explain?" Landry asked JJ with seriousness lining his features.

JJ swallowed, hard, and glanced over at Malory, who nodded with reassurance.

"What?" Sam and Jack both screamed, shock registering on their faces. _Obviously that little detail had been left out._ Malory thought to JJ, and he nodded slightly in agreement.

JJ lowered his head and took a deep breath. Looking up again, he found that all eyes were directed at him. All of which held confusion. "At one point in my life, actually before we came here, I was a host to a Goa'uld."

Sam grabbed hold of Jack, to keep from falling. Teal'c stepped forward, and with a serious tone asked, "Who?"

JJ lifted his head a little higher with pride. "Prometheus"

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Prometheus never heard of him." Jack said shrugging his shoulders then glanced at Daniel, expecting answers.

Daniel took a deep breath. "In Greek mythology, he was one of the original gods or titans. According to the myths, he supposedly gave mankind two gifts, the ability to heal themselves and fire."

"He was believed to be dead by the hands of Cronus." Teal'c added with a twinge of malice.

JJ lowered his head just a hair and glanced at Malory, who had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange. She smiled and reached for his hand. Once grasped, she gave it a slight squeeze.

"He was not dead. The Tok'ra helped him escape from Cronus. Afterwards, he remained in solitude."

"The Tok'ra helped him? I thought he was a Goa'uld?" Mitchell asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"He was a Goa'uld, but he had the same beliefs as the Tok'ra. He also believed in only taking hosts with their consent." JJ replied.

"Sounds like a peachy guy." Jack said still holding Carter.

"He was." Malory spoke with a smile. "He actually helped us to travel back here."

"Wait a minute; I thought you said you traveled back here with the help of the Ancients. You didn't say anything about getting help from a Goa'uld." Mitchell said.

"It's true. The Ancients did help us, but without Prometheus' help we would not have made it that far." Malory said sadness lining her words.

"What happened to him?" Vala asked.

JJ looked at his parents. "He died."

**Did you expect that? Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another fun chapter! I was in a writing mood and I happened to be full of inspiration.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty**

"How?" Landry asked, speaking for the first time since the discussion began.

"He died protecting us." JJ replied sadness lining his words.

"That doesn't help." Jack replied looking at his future son.

"I'm sorry what else do you want me to say!" JJ said standing up defensively. "He died protecting my mind from Ahriman! He knew what Ahriman was capable of! He knew what Ahriman wanted! So he shielded my mind from Ahriman. When Ahriman couldn't get into my mind, he killed Prometheus! All because Prometheus wouldn't give in!" JJ shouted. Malory stood up from her seat and placed her hand on JJ's shoulder. By that action, everyone saw how JJ calmed down.

By this time, the mess hall had begun to get full. Everyone looked at the spectacle, but tried not to stare. Landry noticed, and spoke up.

"Perhaps we should finish this discussion in the briefing room."

Everyone nodded.

"Good idea, sir." Mitchell replied.

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

The team and the youngsters walked out of the cafeteria to the briefing room. Malory held on to JJ, who was still reeling from what had just happened. Sam had calmed down and relinquished her hold on Jack. She glanced back at her son, and realized there was more to the story than he said. Daniel and Vala still had their arms around each other, but had troubled expressions on their faces. Mitchell walked beside Teal'c, and they too had sour expressions on their faces.

Malory thought to JJ, _We have to tell them the whole story._

JJ glanced down at Malory and thought back, _Are you going to be okay with that?_

_I have to be. I have no choice anymore._

JJ nodded in agreement, and prayed that he could be strong enough for her.

_You already are._ Malory thought.

JJ smiled a sad smile as they continued walking to the briefing room.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

One by one they entered the briefing room and sat down, SG-1 on one side, and Malory and JJ on the other. Teal'c had chosen to sit next to the youngsters. Jack pulled a chair over to sit next to Sam in case she needed him again.

"Now since we are all here." General Landry began looking at everybody. He settled his gaze at Malory and JJ. "We need the whole story. We have already established that you are from the future and who your parents are. Now we need to know why." Before Malory could interject, Landry raised his hand. "I know you came here to stop Ahriman, but we need to know why. What aren't you telling us?"

Malory and JJ glanced at each other and nodded. Malory leaned forward resting her hands on the table in front of her.

"About two weeks, before we were sent back. We got word that Ahriman was building up his forces on Dakara. Since he had grown powerful, we had been unable to establish a connection with Dakara. We had sent ships to see what was going on, but every one of them just fueled Ahriman's power. When we learned that his army was growing stronger, we realized that we had no chance of beating him. Even with my powers, I was not strong enough to take him on. That's when Oma appeared. She came to my quarters and warned me that Earth would be the second place Ahriman would come to."

"Second? Where was the first?" Daniel asked leaning forward on the table.

"She would not say. Only that Earth was Ahriman's prime target."

"Why?" Vala asked.

"Because it was my home world." Malory stated looking down at her hands.

"Why would he come to your home world?" Teal'c asked watching Malory carefully.

Malory, keeping her eyes down cast, replied, "Because."

"Because, why?" Mitchell asked leaning forward with his hands resting on the table.

"Because he wanted my child." Malory said looking up, tears filling her eyes.

**Did you enjoy? Let me know. Oh, yeah, did you expect that?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this one is short, but I promise the others will be a littler longer.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"What?" Everyone exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"Are you saying, you're pregnant?" Vala asked.

"No, I'm not pregnant, but Ahriman wants me to be."

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"If I were to have his child, he would be unstoppable. The child would have the knowledge and powers of the Ancients. To Ahriman, I am the perfect mate for him. Unfortunately, for him, he can't be with me that way." Malory added looking at JJ.

"Oh, don't tell me," Mitchell began. "He can't be with you, because you already have someone."

Malory smiled at Cameron's words. "Figuratively speaking, yes, JJ and I are bonded, as you all know. We cannot be separated for any length of time, except when we sleep, which will last until we are joined by the Ancients. If…"

"Hold it." Jack interrupted. "'Joined by the Ancients,' what does that mean?" He asked emphasizing with air quotations.

"Married, dad, when we are married." JJ answered, leaning forward to grasp Malory's hand.

"Oh… gotcha." Jack replied, looking at Daniel. "Well, Danny boy, looks like we are gonna be in-laws." He smiled.

Daniel grimaced and looked at Vala, who was smiling.

"Continue, Malory." Landry said, ignoring Jack and Daniel.

Malory nodded, "As I was saying, before Uncle Jack interrupted," Jack shrugged and Malory smiled. "If Ahriman wants me to have his child, he needs a physical body. Particularly, JJ's."

"That's why he tried to take possession of your mind." Mitchell said, putting the pieces together.

JJ nodded. "Without me, Ahriman could not achieve his goal, which is why he went after me first." He said, before Malory continued.

"Three days after, Oma came to see me. We had begun to make preparations to avoid contact with Ahriman. We had made plans for the quickest route to P4X-639. We knew Ahriman had the same knowledge I had about the Stargate, so we made plans to go through about ten Stargate's. Morgan Le Fay helped with that." Malory added with a smile towards Daniel. "Anyhoo, a day before Ahriman arrived. Oma appeared again and told me, that," She paused, tears swelling up in her eyes. "She told that, I should be prepared to lose everything. At first I didn't know what that meant, until the day Ahriman arrived."

**Did you enjoy? Please let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is a little juice to keep you going. This answers a few questions about Malory and JJ's past.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Everyone was looking at Malory, who had fallen silent, waiting for her to continue.

JJ squeezed her hand letting her know that they were waiting. Malory looked up and with a glance at JJ continued.

"The day Ahriman arrived; my parents and I were sitting in my dad's office. JJ was down the hall with his parents, and Teal'c was sparring with Mitchell. We heard Chief's voice over the intercom, and I knew then that Ahriman was coming. We all gathered in Aunt Sam's lab and waited. It wasn't long before the base was taken over. General Landry had been the first to go. As we went the hall trying to evade Ahriman's Jaffa, I felt such pain going through me. It took me a second to realize that he was behind us. I guess I was too slow on the uptake." Malory paused tears fell from her eyes as she continued on. "Teal'c starting fighting with Ach'ran and before we knew it Ahriman was there. Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack were in front of us. We had fallen back to attempt to make it to the gate. A minute later, I felt more pain going through my body. I looked up to see Teal'c die. There was nothing I could do. Ahriman had tried to get Teal'c to succumb to him, but Teal'c vowed to never serve him or any other false god." She added with a smile and a glance at Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded to Malory.

"I looked to where Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam were and felt Ahriman trying to assimilate them into his fold. Uncle Jack tried to shoot him, but that didn't work. Ahriman broke both of their necks simultaneously. I never felt such agony coming from the team, me, and JJ. We managed to get further down the hall, before Ahriman caught up with us again. Ach'ran started fighting with Cameron. Cameron told us to go on, he would distract them. It didn't last too long, 'til I felt the pain again. Cameron was dead."

"Well, at least I died fighting." Mitchell said sarcastically.

Malory nodded, "It was an honorable death. Mom, dad, JJ and I were near the gate room, when Ahriman caught up with us again." Malory paused as the tears started to fall harder. JJ wrapped his arms around her for comfort assuring her silently that he could finish. Malory gave her answer when she sat up straighter and continued. "Dad started to yell at me, telling me to continue to the gate. He kept pushing me towards JJ, but I wouldn't go. I wouldn't leave them. I had already watched and felt the rest of my family die. I didn't want to lose them too." She paused looking at her parents, who had reached for each other's hands. "Ahriman caught up with us again. I watched as he went straight for my mother. He told me to come with him and he would not harm her or my father. I refused." Malory started to cry harder.

"When I refused, he snapped my mother's neck and tossed her to the side like garbage. There was nothing that I could do. I couldn't save her. I had all of the powers of the Ancients, and yet I still could not save my own mother!" Malory sobbed. The rest of the team began to feel tears falling down their faces. Malory continued on. "Dad turned and I managed to stretch my mind like a force field and we managed to get through the gate before Ahriman could reach us. When we were sure we were safe, Dad, JJ, and I held a remembrance service for all of you. When we made it to P4X-639, Oma and Morgan were waiting for us. With their help, we managed to reconfigure the time device, and here we are."

"What about Daniel?" Sam asked, wiping her face.

Malory looked at her dad, and, with tears reforming in her eyes, she said, "He became Ahriman."

**Did you enjoy, were you suprised, or did you expect that? Please let me know. If you have not guessed it already, I love ending chapters with cliffhangers. Until next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! I apologize for the long delay. College has me running circles. I know this one is kinda on the long side, but I wanted to get teh explaining stuff down before I get to the action. Don't worry the action bit will be worth the wait.**

**Anyhoo, I won't bore ya'll any longer. Have fun reading the latest edition to Malory and JJ's story!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The briefing room had fallen silent. Malory had dropped her head and silent tears poured down her face. JJ's arm had wrapped around her for comfort. Vala was still holding onto Daniel's hand. She looked at him with tears falling down her face. Daniel looked at her and knew without a doubt that no matter what the cost he was going to protect her from the fate that Malory had just described.

_No! That's how you became him!_ Malory thought looking at Daniel intently.

Daniel looked at her with questions in his eyes. Malory took a deep breath and began to explain.

"When mom died, dad had such emptiness in his heart." Everyone looked at Daniel and Vala carefully. "He mourned mom for three days, before Ahriman found us. We had stopped on planet five. I can't even remember what we called it. Dad was in front of us, blocking Ahriman." Malory paused. "Suddenly we saw my mother standing in front of us. At first I didn't know what to make of it. When I tried to take a step forward, JJ caught me. I looked at him and I realized why he stopped me. It wasn't my mother. It was Ahriman in disguise. Before I could stop him, dad stepped forward and then, Ahriman joined with him." Malory said with sadness lingering in her voice.

"Well, Daniel how many times does that make it? That you've been a bad guy, I mean?" Jack asked trying to lighten the mood. Daniel glared at Jack and then rolled his eyes.

"The rest of the story you know. We made it to P4X-639 and, with the help of Oma and Morgan made it back here."

Again the room was quiet; Sam was the first to speak.

"Why did you come here? I mean I know you said that Ahriman is weak now, but why come here to the SGC?"

"Because, even with my powers, I still need your help. Ahriman still has some of his followers. I would be fine if it was just Ahriman, but I can't handle the force of his followers too."

"What can we do?" Vala asked leaning forward, letting go of Daniel's hand.

"His followers are just Jaffa, who have been mislead. If I can reach Ahriman and defeat him, the Jaffa would be free again, and there will be no need for any bloodshed. I just need a distraction, so I can get close to Ahriman. At the present moment, I am sure I can defeat him. There is only one problem." Malory stopped looking at JJ.

"What? Oh, wait don't tell me, you need us to look after junior there?" Mitchell said pointing at JJ.

Malory and JJ smiled and glanced at each other.

"You read my mind, Cameron." Malory said with a chuckle. Gone now was her tears. The sadness still lingered in the air, but her sense of humor had never faded.

JJ glared at Malory. "Mal…"

Malory raised her hand and turned to face him. "Since Prometheus is gone, your mind is not as protected as it once was. I cannot take the risk that you may be compromised. Have you forgotten that if he gains possession of you he gains possession of me?"

JJ looked into her eyes and knew she spoke the truth. "Mal, I can't lose you." He whispered.

Malory's eyes softened, and for a moment they forgot they had an audience. She raised her hand and gently touched his face. Daniel, recognizing the movement, looked at Vala, and knew she recognized it too. He smiled, before turning back to Malory.

"What did you have in mind, Malory?" Landry asked interrupting the scene.

Malory turned back to the team and sighed. "That's where I need your help. I can tell you the arrangement of Ahriman's forces, but as far as strategies go. I am lost. I mainly deal with linguistics, artifacts, and Ancient knowledge." Malory said with a smile at Daniel.

"Oh, we're dealing with Daniel Junior here." Mitchell said dropping his head in his hands.

"Hey!" Daniel, Vala, and Malory stated unanimously, all three glaring at Mitchell.

"See what I mean. We got our work cut out for us." Mitchell said motioning to the Jacksons.

JJ laughed and shook his head. _This is gonna be interesting and fun._

Malory smiled.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The next day SG-1 including Malory and JJ, worked all day in Sam's lab and in the briefing room coordinating the oncoming attack on Dakara. Teal'c provided the insight on the tactics used by the Jaffa. Mitchell, Jack, and Sam provided the military insight. Malory and JJ provided the intel they needed about the new defenses set up by Ahriman. By the end of the day, a plan had been decided and laid out.

"Okay, I say we all get some gooood sleep. We will head for Dakara tomorrow." Mitchell said clasping his hands together in an excited action and then rubbing them together.

"You could sound a little less enthusiastic about it, Cameron." Sam said looking at him pointedly.

"I can't help it. Going into battle to save the entire galaxy, gets my blood flowing." Mitchell said still sounding excited.

"Ookay, I say we follow Mitchell's advice. See you guys in the morning." Daniel said, pulling his left hand out of his pocket and wrapped his arm around Vala's waist.

Malory smiled as she watched her parents leave for the night in each other's arms. Her smile grew bigger as she stepped out the door and looked down the hallway at her parents. She leaned against the wall with a sigh as she witnessed her dad pull her mom closer and kiss her softly on the lips. Vala pulled Daniel closer and held onto him. Malory watched them still until they let go. Vala entered her room turning once before closing the door to look again at Daniel. Malory smiled as Vala reached for Daniel's hand and he granted it. Malory sighed again as she watched Daniel enter Vala's room. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and envisioned what was happening behind the closed door. What she saw made her smile even bigger.

"That's called spying." JJ whispered in her ear.

Malory jumped at his voice and looked at him.

"It's not spying. It's…Oh shut up, JJ." Malory said with a smile.

"Let them have this night to themselves, tomorrow is a big day for all of us. Speaking of which," JJ started looking around, seeing no one he continued. "I could use some alone time with you to." He whispered, reaching down to clasp her hand.

Malory looked into his eyes and smiled. Holding his hand, they walked down the hallway to her quarters.

That night the SGC slept in anticipation for tomorrow. Colonel Samantha Carter and Brigadier General Jack O'Neil slept in her old quarters holding on to each other tight. Cameron Mitchell and Doctor Carolyn Lam spent the night in the infirmary with two beds pressed together, holding hands. Doctor Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran were in her quarters, his arms securely around her, holding her tight and yet with such gentleness. Teal'c was in his quarters in deep meditation, peace filling his mind. Malory and JJ held on to each other throughout the night.

Even though tomorrow was bound to be fraught with danger, the entire SG-1 held onto the ones they loved most and all they knew. Yet if one was to taste the air, all he would find is peace.

**Please Review! I love feedback from those who enjoyed it! I would also love your input on how the story would end or should end to you. I love opinions! Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. College is getting the best of me, I fear. I hope this chapter will get your juices flowing, (it sure did mine lol). There is another D/V scene! I simply could not resist.**

**I**** will try to get another chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Have fun!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Malory and JJ sat in the storage compartment of the Alkesh, waiting to arrive at their designated coordinates. Malory was looking at the picture of her parents and their wedding day. JJ was holding her and gently reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

Up front, Teal'c was flying the Alkesh with Mitchell standing next to him. Daniel and Vala were standing behind Teal'c. Jack and Sam were behind Mitchell. SG teams 5-13 were waiting at the designated coordinates for the arrival of SG-1. From the planet, designated K5X-193, SG-1 and the rest of the teams would gate to the planet closest to Dakara. From there, they would infiltrate the Jaffa on the planet and then to Dakara.

It was a simple plan. Not much technical about it, except Malory. Vala knew something was troubling her daughter, but she couldn't quiet place it. She walked over to the throne and sat down; her head fell in her hands. She felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Daniel standing next to her with concern on his face. He squatted down in front of her and placed both hands on her knees.

"What's wrong?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Vala shook her head. "Nothing, Daniel. I'm fine." She said with a forced smile.

"Vala, you said almost the exact same thing to me three years ago when Adria was dying. I didn't believe you then, and I don't believe you now."

"You know me so well, darling." Vala replied, raising her hand to touch his face.

Daniel smiled. "Yeah, I do. Now what is wrong?"

By that time, the rest of the team was trying hard not to listen, but found it extremely difficult.

"What if something goes wrong, Daniel?" She asked looking at him with fear in her eyes. "What if we get there and Ahriman is waiting for us? What if…"

"Vala, you don't need to think like that. I know this is hard for you, but you need to believe that it is all going to work."

"Oh, Daniel, it's not just the mission that has me. Something is bothering Malory, I don't know how I know, but I can tell. She's seems terrified, and that scares me more than anything." Vala replied, the fear remaining her eyes.

"Vala, you're her mother. You know her better than anyone. Granted she hasn't been born yet, but you still know her. The reason that scares you is because you want to protect her more than yourself, and if she is worried and scared then, as her mother, you want to protect her."

Vala nodded, understanding what he meant. "She might have been born yet to us, but she is still apart of us isn't she Daniel." Vala said with a hint of a smile.

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Every time I look at her, I see you. She has your eyes." He said touching her face gently. By now they had become oblivious to the audience in the room with them. He continued, "Vala, if we don't make it, or if something goes wrong, I want you to know that I have never regretted one moment I spent with you."

"Not even when I stole the ship, or when I slapped that bracelet on you. Or the time…"

"Vala," Daniel interrupted with a sigh. "I have never and I mean NEVER regretted one moment with you. There were times where you completely drove me crazy, and I wanted nothing more than to hit you or at least scream at you…"

"He means that. I thought I was gonna have to have Teal'c here restrain him a few times." Mitchell replied pointing at Teal'c.

Daniel turned and gave Mitchell a sour look. He turned back to Vala and motioned for them to step out of the room where they could have some privacy. She nodded and both stood up and walked out of the room.

"Way to go, Mitchell. Now we won't know what Danny boy was going to say." Jack said with a glare.

Mitchell shrugged. "I was trying to help him out. Excuse me."

Jack rolled his eyes and Sam grinned, Vala would tell her about it later.

Daniel and Vala made to the hall and stopped and Daniel turned Vala to him.

"Now what I was going to say, before Mitchell interrupted, Vala there are times were I just want to scream at you. But then I realize that no matter how much you aggravate me, you are special to me. I treasure every moment with you. I thought I could never feel this way again about anybody, until you. I love you, Vala. I always have, ever since you kidnapped me and stole that ship, and I always will."

Vala listened intently as he spoke, when he finished, she had tears in her eyes. She realized that no matter what they were going to face on Dakara, she would have his love. She reached up and placed a hand on his face. With a smile, she whispered, "I love you, Daniel."

With the proclamation in the air, Daniel and Vala sealed it with a kiss of promises and hope. They pulled back before the kiss could go any farther, much to the disappointment of both. Daniel's eyes twinkled as he whispered, "Later."

Vala smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys," Came Sam's voice from the hall. "We're here."

Daniel and Vala turned and, holding hands, followed Sam to the front. Malory and JJ were already there waiting for Teal'c to land the Alkesh.

Jack took a deep breath and looked at Daniel. "Well, Danny, just like old times huh?"

Daniel smiled, "Yeah except this time, we have more help and you have more gray."

"Watch it, Danny boy. I could still whip your butt any day."

"Sure, Jack. Whatever you say."

"Al right, when we finish with this mission, we fight it out when we get back to the SGC."

"You're on, old man."

"Boys, boys, am I gonna have to separate you two?" Sam asked eyeing the General.

Jack and Daniel stopped and looked at her and looked at each other and grinned, the contest already being planned out in their minds.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

SG teams 5-13 were waiting by the Stargate when Teal'c landed the Alkesh. Jack ran in front of the teams and began to speak.

"Alright, men and women," He said acknowledging the three ladies in front of him. "On the other side of our journey, you will be met with fear and darkness. I have only one thing to say to you: Don't give in. He will try to get you to follow him. I repeat: Don't give in. If you follow him, he will become powerful. Now, for Malory here, to do her job, this guy needs to remain powerless. Now I am going to order you all not to give into him."

Malory smiled at Jack's speech, especially at the last part. She looked at JJ who was smiling at his father. Every one nodded with smiles on their faces.

Mitchell looked at everyone, and began to speak. "Now let's go kick some butt and save the galaxy."

**Review, please! I love hearing from you and hearing your opinions. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is another chapter! I hope you guys like this edition. In this chapter you are finally introduced to Ahriman.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

As they stepped through the gate, Malory stretched her mind, protecting the teams and her family. JJ reached down and gently grasped her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Malory returned the gesture with a slight smile. She reached up to her neck and gently held the gift, which she had been given when she was born. She knew it had been wrong keeping this particular gift a secret from her family, but it was necessary. She could not afford to lose this one. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. JJ looked down at her and noticed the ring. As he watched, Malory placed the ring on her left pointer finger, and gently rubbed it. He smiled as he recognized her mother's wedding ring.

As the team exited the other side, Malory motioned for SG-1 to follow her. The rest of the teams would spread out and scout the area, except SG-5. They would stay behind and guard the gate.

Malory sensed a presence the moment they entered the temple at Dakara. She knew the presence. She felt it that day at Stargate Command and the day her father became lost to her. She looked at her dad and made a silent vow that she was not going to go through that again. She was not going to lose him again, not her mother. As they made their way to the center of the temple, Malory looked up and saw him.

Ahriman was sitting on a throne like chair. His face was rotted beyond repair. His eyes were dark as midnight. The cloak he wore covered every inch of his body, except his head and bony hands. His hair had fallen out over the centuries of being imprisoned in a tomb. His Jaffa bodyguards were surrounding him. He leaned forward and with a sneer on his rotted face he spoke in a husky voice.

"Well, well. It is so good to finally see the savior of the Ancients. You are very beautiful, Malory Samantha Jackson. Or should I say, my love."

"I am not your love, Ahriman. Nor do I intend to be."

"Oh you will find out how…persuasive I can be." He turned to Ach'ran. "Get rid of the rest, except her protector. I need him."

Ach'ran nodded and waved to the other Jaffa in the room.

SG-1 had surrounded Malory for protection. At first they thought they were protecting her and JJ. They quickly discovered that she had been protecting them.

"Leave my family out of this, Ahriman. This is between you and me." Malory stated lifting her head, Vala style.

"Oh, I beg differ, my sweet. You see when your family becomes part of my fold. I will have no trouble getting you to be mine." Ahriman replied standing up and walking towards Malory.

"My family will never succumb to you. Not this time."

"We shall see." Ahriman said as he moved in front of SG-1. "Colonel Cameron Mitchell, leader of SG-1, I see you are in love with someone. Oh, how refreshing. I always find the lovers are the easiest to go. Wouldn't you agree, my sweet?" He asked looking at Malory.

"You know I could make you a very wealthy lieutenant in my army, colonel. You could have everything you ever dreamed of."

"Serving you?" Mitchell asked.

"Of course, all you have to do is pledge your soul to me and everything you ever wanted will come true."

Mitchell looked as though he was contemplating the deal. Malory smiled inwardly as she read his mind.

"No thanks, Ahriman. I would rather see you destroyed."

Ahriman shrugged. "If you say so, Brigadier General Jack O'Neil, you too are in love, with Colonel Samantha Carter. Oh how very sweet. What do you say, General?"

"Fat chance, black eyes."

"Hmm, what about you, Colonel Carter?"

"I don't think so."

"Suit yourself. Teal'c, former first prime of the false god Apophis, leader of the Jaffa rebellion, what do you say?"

"I will never serve you, Ahriman. You are an ascended ancient nothing more. You are no god."

"Well said, my boy." Ahriman replied. "Now to the lovely parents of my love, first, Doctor Daniel Jackson, husband of the late Sha're, who became a host to Amunet and consort of Apophis, former ascended ancient, finder of the Ark of Truth, destroyer of the Ori, archaeologist, linguist, and lover of Vala Mal Doran."

"How do you know so much about him?" Vala asked.

"Oh I made it a point to know the parents of my dearest. I know you as well, Vala Mal Doran, former host to Qetesh, former fiancée of Yoran, former wife of Ori soldier Tomin, former space pirate, liar, mother of the Orici, and true love of Doctor Daniel Jackson. I will not ask you if you want to join me. I can see in your faces that you have made up you minds."

"You bet your rats." Vala said.

Daniel rolled his eyes and started to correct her, but decided now was not the time.

"Now, onto my love's protector, Jackson O'Neil, or JJ, son of Jack and Sam, former host of Prometheus, the traitor to the Goa'uld, former ascended, architect of the ancient outpost of Nyra, and true love of my love, Malory."

Everyone stood in silence, except Malory. They did not know JJ had ascended. Ahriman turned and smiled a gruesome smile.

"Oh he did not tell you. It was after he was attacked in some battle. Oma appeared and helped him ascend." His voice lent with disdain. "He chose to come back, with the help of Malory. The architect deal, he did or will do I should say, help the Ancients build a stronger outpost in protection from me, or I should say, it would have happened."

He turned to Malory, whose eyes had been lit with anger, when Ahriman started on her family.

"My sweet love, Malory Samantha Jackson, savior of the Ancients, protector of earth, daughter of Daniel and Vala Jackson, student of Oma and Morgan, and love of JJ. Haven't you realized yet that you belong to me?"

"I don't belong to you! I never will belong to you!" Malory said crossing her arms.

"You don't have a choice."

"I will fight you."

"You will not win."

"How do you know?"

"Because your powers are not fully attuned, you will not win"

"My powers are greater than you."

Ahriman studied her for a while before answering.

"We shall see. How about a duel to see just who is correct in this manner?"

"What is the catch?" Malory asked eyeing him cautiously.

"There is no catch."

"Oh please, you bad guys always have catches." Mitchell said interrupting the discussion.

Ahriman glared at Mitchell before turning his attention back to Malory.

"All that I ask in return is you, my dear and your protector."

"Why would you want JJ?" Malory asked. "If you win you would have me, you would not need JJ."

"Oh yes, I will need him. You see, the ancients were very careful about whose child you would have, which is why you and JJ are bonded. Didn't Oma tell you, my sweet? Of course she didn't. You can't bear anyone's child, but Jackson's."

Malory glanced at JJ, who was staring at Ahriman with hatred glowing in his eyes.

"Alright, I agree to your terms." Malory said looking from JJ to Ahriman. "If you agree to mine."

"Anything, my sweet." Ahriman said with a sneer.

"You have to promise to allow my family safe passage back home and they will remain safe for the rest of their lives."

Ahriman's sneer deepened. "You have my word."

Malory paused and continued to glare at Ahriman.

"Then let's begin."

**Please review! I love getting feedback! Until next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I apologize immensly for taking soo long in getting this one up. I had a hard time trying to get the battle the way I wanted. I hope you guys like it. I am almost finished with this story and I am already getting an idea for another story!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Vala stood beside Daniel and watched, fear gripping her soul, at her daughter. Malory stood in the middle of the room; Ahriman circled Malory like a vulture waiting for his prey.

Malory watched Ahriman circle her. She watched him slowly stop in front of her. He raised his arms slowly until they were directly in front of him.

A force of energy began to purge from his hands as he raised them higher.

Vala gripped Daniel's arm as she watched.

Malory watched and crossed her arms. Her hand went to her gift. She closed her eyes in concentration. She felt a power surge hit her, and then it disappeared. She opened her eyes and watched as Ahriman frowned in aggravation.

Malory put her hands out in a V beside her, and felt the power of the Ancients surge through her veins. As the power came to her hands, she pushed with all her strength towards Ahriman. The energy pulsed to him, but he raised his hands, and the energy was sustained. He pushed his energy back at her.

The energy became so strong Ahriman's brow furrowed. Malory felt her knees begin to buckle.

She fell to her knees, holding her hands in a defensive position. Ahriman stopped flooding her with his power. He watched as she dropped on the floor. Her strength was drained. He smiled at his accomplishment. His raised his arm and flung it towards her.

Malory was sent across the room. Her back hit the wall and she groaned in pain. Vala gasped and held tighter to Daniel. Malory slowly crept up the wall until she stood straight. She breathed harder as she used her power on Ahriman.

He felt his knees buckle at the unexpected use. With her strength, she flung Ahriman across the room. He straightened quickly and raised his arms and a pulse of energy surged at her. She raised her arms in protection. She stepped forward and returned the pulse. She was weakening. Her face pulled with stress and pain. She was pushed back into the wall again. Ahriman staggered at his loss of strength. Malory pushed off from the wall and felt her strength slowly returning. She pulled Ahriman towards her and then pushed him back. He returned the effort by pushing his energy towards her yet again. This time he lifted her off the ground and threw her to the other side of the room.

Malory laid on the ground her head bleeding from the hit to the wall. Her nose was dripping with blood from the pressure in her head. Every nerve in her body was on fire from the use of her powers. Even with her family there, she began to doubt her abilities.

_Malory, you can do this._ She turned her head when she heard her father's voice in her mind.

Daniel looked at his daughter, pride shown in his eyes. He smiled his special smile, and nodded at his daughter.

Malory felt her strength returning. She stood straight, and closed her eyes. She directed her power to her heart. In her mind, she replayed the events which led her to this moment. She remembered becoming a member of SG-1, replacing her dad as chief archaeologist and linguist. She remembered the day of her initiation. Her parents were so proud. Her mother was in tears and her dad was holding Malory tight. She flashed to the day she turned twenty-one. Vala planned a big party, as usual. It was in the gate room with the entire SGC present, even some from the Atlantis expedition. Her memory flashed to her dad and Dr. Rodney McKay arguing about some Ancient device. Her memories went to the day of the invasion. She flashed to her mother's death, and then to her dad succumbing to Ahriman. Finally, she flashed to her love, JJ. His smile. His eyes. His everything was flooding her mind.

Her anger, her love, and her sorrow were filled in her heart. She felt her gift beginning to fill with power from her heart. She lifted her hand to caress it. She pulled it from underneath her shirt and it glowed with the radiance of the Ancients.

Ahriman gazed in horror at the talisman around Malory's neck.

"No, it cannot be."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes it can. It is the light of the Ancients, taken from their celestial hall, placed into this talisman created by Morgan La Fay herself."

"You cannot have it. You are not a true Ancient."

"Taking back your words, Ahriman? You said I was an Ancient. This was given to me by the Ancients to destroy you, and that is what I am going to do. Because you do not belong here, you will no longer terrorize this galaxy or my family anymore!" With those words ringing in the temple, Malory gathered her strength and pushed her energy towards Ahriman one last time.

A horrifying scream filled the air, as Ahriman was disintegrated before everyone's eyes. The Jaffa, who had followed Ahriman, dropped their weapons and surrendered to SG-1 and the rest.

JJ approached Malory and held her in his arms. Daniel and Vala walked towards them, his arms wrapped around her waist. Malory looked up and said, "He's gone for good."

**Please review! I love getting feedback! Remember there is still one chapter then maybe and epilogue left to go! Let me know what you guys think! Until next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! It is hard to believe I am almost done with this story. I should have it finished and up in the next few hours. I know I said there will be only one more chapter and then an epilogue, but there is another chapter in the works. (If that makes any sense) Anyhoo... I will shut up now and let ya'll read.**

**Have fun!**

**Chapter Thirty**

General Laundry was waiting for SG-1 and the other SG teams when they exited the Stargate.

"Mission complete, General." Mitchell said walking ahead of the teams.

Laundry nodded in satisfaction and glanced at Malory, who was leaning on JJ for support. She was still weak from her battle with Ahriman.

"Are you alright?" Laundry asked worriedly.

"I will be fi…" Malory trailed off and fainted in JJ's arms.

Daniel turned quickly and picked his daughter up while JJ staggered on his feet. Vala followed Daniel and Malory to the infirmary, while Teal'c helped JJ.

Dr. Lam was waiting with her staff. Daniel placed his daughter on a bed, and stepped back with Vala to watch Dr. Lam examine their daughter. Teal'c helped JJ to an adjacent bed. Sam and Jack stood next to Daniel and Vala waiting for news.

"You will have to leave. I will let you know if I find anything." Carolyn replied examining Malory.

Daniel nodded and gently led Vala from the room followed by Jack, Sam, and Teal'c.

They entered the briefing room and Vala collapsed in a chair. Her hands covered her face. Daniel placed his hand on Vala's shoulder. She turned her chair towards him and leaned into his embrace.

"Something is wrong with our daughter, Daniel."

"I know. I know." He whispered, as he held her close.

Mitchell was in Laundry's office giving the full details of the mission.

"That was the extent of the mission sir." Mitchell finished.

"So Malory did all of the work."

"Yes, sir. We gave her the support she needed, sir."

"I am aware of that, Colonel. I am also aware that she is in our infirmary possibly dying."

"Sir, there was nothing we could have done."

"I know, Colonel. You went there expecting a war, and instead you were met with hostile forces, and you survived because of the young lady in the infirmary."

"Sir, she risked her life to save us and the galaxy."

"I know, Colonel. I am not judging you on your mission. You did everything you could have done."

Mitchell dropped his head slightly. "We didn't do enough, sir. Malory may die."

"I can confirm that, sir."

They turned to see Dr. Lam standing in the door with a look of sorrow.

"Malory is dying, and so is JJ."

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Dying? Are you sure?" Mitchell asked looking through the glass in Laundry's office at Daniel and Vala.

Lam nodded. "I don't know for sure why they are dying. From what I can tell, Malory is the source of JJ's weakness. I have determined Malory's weakness is probably from the battle."

Mitchell continued to look at the couple in the briefing room. "Have you told them?"

Lam shook her head. "Not yet."

Mitchell nodded and walked out of the room into the briefing room.

Carolyn looked at her father. "I wish there something I could do."

Laundry nodded, and both of them walked to the window and watched Mitchell kneel down beside Daniel and Vala.

The next moment Vala let out a loud wail and collapsed into tears in Daniel's arms. Daniel looked up at the ceiling, tears falling down his face. Mitchell placed his hand on Vala's back to comfort her, as she continued to cry.

Jack and Sam received the same news moments later, by Laundry. Jack held onto Sam as she cried for their son's life.

For the rest of the evening, Vala and Daniel stayed by their daughter's side pushing for her to open her eyes just one more time.

Jack and Sam stayed with their son, hoping the same.

No interruptions were made that night. Everyone on the base knew how important these last few moments were, and they all rallied together for the strength to make it through the night.

**Let me know if you saw that coming! Please review, I love getting them! Until next time...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: Sad scene ahead!**

**Don't worry, the story will end happy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Malory awoke in the early morning and saw her mother sitting by her bed along with her father. She turned her head and saw JJ lying in the bed beside her. His parents were sitting beside him as well.

Tears filled her eyes as she realized why they were all there. She had completed her mission and now her time had come. She was not sure she could say goodbye to her parents again, and see her mother cry. She took a deep tearful breath and placed her hand on her mother's head.

Vala stirred and slowly woke up to see her daughter's eyes looking back at her. Vala smiled as she sat up, waking Daniel up in the process.

"Hey, beautiful." Vala said wiping her eyes.

"Hi, mom, dad."

"How are you feeling, Malory?" Daniel asked with one hand on his daughter's leg and the other on Vala's shoulder for comfort.

"Like someone drained my energy from me." She laughed, trying to make the moment lighter.

"This isn't funny, you know." Vala said, placing her hand on Malory's head.

"I know mom. I should have warned you, before we went on the mission."

"Warned us? Warned us about what?" Daniel asked.

"I should have told you, I wasn't going to last very long after the confrontation."

"You knew?" Vala asked.

Malory nodded. "I knew this mission was going to kill me. All I wanted was to save your life, all of your lives. I didn't care about my life."

"Didn't care? Malory, you are our daughter…" Vala started.

"A daughter you didn't and don't know, mom. I came here from the future, a future that has yet to happen. You will have the chance to get to know me. To see me take my first step, hear my first words; see me graduate, you will get to experience my life all over again. Mom, you were the greatest mother anyone could hope for. You were there when I experienced my first crush, you were my best friend. I love you, mom." Malory replied tears falling down her eyes, as she felt her strength waning. _Not yet._ She thought.

Vala leaned down and kissed Malory's head and stood and leaned on Daniel.

"Daddy, I love you so much. I grew up in your office. You were the one who taught me how to dig and speak all those languages. I remember every time we spoke in certain languages, we did it to annoy mom. Sorry mom." She said with a weak laugh. Daniel chuckled and looked at Vala.

"Daddy, you were the greatest father any child could hope for, and no I am not just saying that." Malory smiled weakly. "Daddy, don't ever regret your decisions. You are the smartest man I know. There will come a time when you will question your actions, daddy, there will no need. Keep this in mind, Mom loves you. She loves you with all her heart, trust her dad. She will never lie to you. Even when it appears she has lied, she will never lie to you. You are her rock and her safety. She trusts you." Malory replied looking serious.

Daniel looked at his daughter as he soaked in her words. He knew she was right. Vala did trust him, and he trusted her. He trusted her with his life. He nodded to Malory, and smiled sadly at his daughter.

JJ opened his eyes and saw his mother and father sitting by his bed.

"Mom? Dad?" he said weakly.

They looked at him and Sam grasped his arm with one arm and the other wiped her face.

"Mom, don't cry please. It was meant to be this way."

"You knew this would happen?" Jack asked holding Sam.

"Yes, Malory told me before our mission began. We probably would not survive. The battle against Ahriman drained the life force from Malory. I can feel she won't last much longer, and then I won't."

Sam's hand went to her mouth.

"I know we just met and there maybe some questions you have, but" JJ stopped to take a deep breath. "But I want you to know that it has been an honor being your son. I love you both so much, but Dad, I beg you. No more Mary Steenburgen movies! A kid could only take so much." Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair, while Sam glanced at him with a teary smile.

JJ closed his eyes and felt a strain and looked over at Malory.

"Malory?" He asked worriedly.

Malory looked at him and smiled. "I love you, JJ. Always have and I always will." She turned her head and looked at her parents. "Don't forget what I said, please. I love you both, and I will always love you. You gave me great life. Thank you. Mom, don't let…don't let…" Malory sighed, trying to gain her strength. "Don't let, dad go on the mission…" She faded off.

"Malory? What mission?" Vala asked scared.

Malory opened her eyes. "Mission, X5P-841…Trouble…Dad…almost…dies…don't…don't…" Malory let out a final sigh as her eyes closed for the final time.

"Malory? Malory? NO!" Vala said falling on top of her daughter. Daniel, tears falling down his face, bent down to help Vala up. She turned and Daniel held her as she cried.

"Our daughter, Daniel, and we never knew her." She sobbed into his jacket.

"I know, but we will, Vala. We will."Daniel whispered to her.

JJ turned his head to look at his parents.

"It will be a few minutes, before I follow. It's been fun. I mean, it's been really good seeing you again. Remember, I love you both very…" JJ trailed off as his eyes closed for the last time.

Sam gasped and raised her hands to her son. Jack held her as she cried over her son and then turned completely into Jack's arms.

General Laundry, following Dr. Lam, came into the room and gazed at the sight before him. Daniel was holding Vala. Jack was holding Sam.

Carolyn went over to Malory, and checked her pulse. She moved over to JJ and repeated the process. She stood to face her father, and shook her head. "They're gone."

Laundry sighed and looked at Mitchell, who had followed Laundry to the infirmary.

"They will be missed." Teal'c said standing up from his chair.

Mitchell nodded along with General Laundry.

**Please review! Epilogue coming up next! Until next time...**


	20. Epilogue

**Hear is the epilogue I promised. I thank all of you who have sent in your lovely reviews. I have enjoyed reading them, and I have certainly enjoyed writing this story. **

**I have an idea for another story. I would like to write about the lives of Malory and JJ before and after their adventure. What do you guys think? Let me know if you would like to read it.**

**Have fun!**

**Epilogue**

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

Daniel was pacing, along with Jack, Mitchell, and General Laundry outside of the infirmary.

"How long has she been in there?" Daniel asked looking at his watch.

"Calm down, Jackson. I'm sure Vala's alright." Mitchell said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, Daniel, calm down." Jack agreed.

"Calm down! How can I calm down? My wife is in there right now giving birth to our daughter, and I should be in there! Don't tell me to calm down!" Daniel ranted.

"Dr. Jackson!" General Laundry stated.

Daniel stood straight and sighed. "Sorry, Sir."

"Doctor, I understand how you are feeling. When my wife gave birth to Carolyn, I was a nervous wreck."

"How did you get through it?" Daniel asked.

"I passed out." Laundry said in a whisper.

Daniel nodded in understanding.

"Well, Daniel, looks like we are in the same boat." Jack said placing his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel smiled. It faded when he heard a scream coming from the infirmary. Daniel turned his head around to the door.

"That's Vala's voice." Daniel said taking a step towards the door.

"Jackson, hold it. If there was anything wrong Dr. Lam would have come out and got you." Mitchell said stepping beside Daniel.

Daniel dropped his head in defeat. "You're right, Mitchell. I'm just worried about Vala."

"I know, Jackson. We are all worried about her."

Daniel continued on pacing along with the rest of the group. Another scream came from the room followed by another scream. Daniel turned to the door. Jack snapped up.

"DANIEL! DANIEL, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"JACK! JACK, GET IN HERE!"

Daniel and Jack headed for the door together, but stopped.

"Do we really want to go in there?" Jack asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. I have never seen Vala like this."

"I've never seen Carter this way either."

"Would you just go in already?" Laundry stated.

Daniel exchanged glances with Jack, and they both shrugged before hesitantly opening the door.

Daniel saw Vala groaning in the far bed. He rushed to her side. She glared up at him, which caused him to take a step back. He knew that look.

"What took you so long?" She demanded, and then a groan escaped her lips. "Daniel, please stay with me. Don't leave me, PLEASE."

"I'll stay as long as I can, sweetheart." Daniel said, gently wiping the sweat from her forehead.

She looked at him with tenderness and pain. "I love you, Daniel."

He smiled tenderly at her words. "I love you, too."

She smiled, before another contraction hit.

"OOH IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT!"

"Vala, listen to me. You have to remain calm."

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! EVER!" She snapped, and Daniel stepped back.

Carolyn walked up and checked Vala's vitals, then walked over to Sam.

She looked up to her staff. "It's time. Daniel, General. I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"I promised Vala I would stay with her."

"I'm sorry, Daniel. You can't stay. You have to leave."

Daniel looked at his wife and sighed. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll be right outside if you need me. Be strong, Vala. I love you." He stood up and laid his hand on her forehead and the other caressed her stomach.

Vala looked up at Daniel and smiled. "She'll be here soon."

Daniel nodded and leaned down to kiss his wife. She returned the kiss tenderly.

Jack kissed his wife before whispering. "Bring us a son, Carter."

"Yes, sir." She replied, her hand reaching up to caress his face.

He smiled and stood up.

Daniel and Jack took one glance more at their wives before exiting the room.

"How is your wife, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked standing straight.

"She is strong."

"How is Sam, sir?" Mitchell asked Jack.

"Hanging in there."

The pacing continued Daniel going one way, Jack the other. Mitchell paced in between, along with Laundry. Teal'c went the opposite of Mitchell.

The pacing continued for hours. When cries came from room, the pacing stopped.

Dr. Lam came out the door with a smile on her face.

"You can come in now. The new fathers first."

Daniel and Jack nearly ran into the room, and found their wives sitting up in their beds holding their newborns in their arms.

Daniel approached his wife with a smile upon his face. Vala looked up at her husband and smiled tenderly. Daniel motioned to sit down beside his wife. Vala moved slightly and gently as Daniel sat down. He turned his head and kissed her gently on the lips. She returned the kiss. He pulled back with a smile.

"You are beautiful." He said with tenderness.

Vala smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. Meet your daughter, my darling."

Daniel looked down at his newborn daughter and smiled lovingly.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Daniel said kissing her on the head.

Vala smiled and leaned into her husband. She gazed at her sleeping daughter and smiled.

Sam and Jack were in the other bed gazing at their new son.

"He's beautiful, Jack."

"Like his mother."

"Jack"

"Well it looks like we got new members of the SGC." Mitchell said with a smile.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Welcome to our world, little one." Vala replied to her new daughter and gently kissed her on her head.

Two onlookers were watching unseen in the room.

"It is finished." Morgan replied looking at Oma.

"She will be a fine mother. We have chosen well." Oma said.

Morgan nodded. "Let the lives of Malory Jackson and Jackson O'Neill begin anew."

**Let me know what you guys think! Until Next Time...**


End file.
